Secrets of the Peacefire
by AMPMAvi Meeky Phina Mist
Summary: Jack runs into some family arguments when he reunites with his reckless sister, Captain Avi Ruby Sparrow. Please R&R, no flamies(or else)!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own Avi, _The_ _Peacefire, _and the Save the Donuts Committee idea. Thanks You (remember, R&R, NO FLAMIES! SAVVY?)

Pirates of the Caribbean: SECRETS OF THE PEACEFIRE

A brave pirate observed _The_ _Peacefire_, sister ship to _The Black Pearl_. The pirate was satisfied with the ship, but needed a good crew, like Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate's older brother.

This pirate was the bravest and the greatest of them all, and one of the two greatest ships in the world. It may surprise you, but this pirate in not only a pirate, but a pirate queen. The greatest there ever was. Her name is Avi Ruby Sparrow, also known as Captain Avi Sparrow. She sang her own lyrics to 'Yoho.'

"Yoho, yoho, it's a pirate's life for me! Yoho, yoho, a life lived on the sea! You have never met a pirate like me! I cut the throats landlubbers beggin' for mercy! And spoiled eggs. Yoho! Yoho, yoho, it's a pirate's life for me! Yoho, yoho, a beautiful pirate queen!" She was coming into Newport (where Elizabeth lives). "Land ho! Well, lookie there. Aye, but it doesn't look very pirate-promising..." She added after seeing a sign saying 'Pirates, Ye Be Warned' along with three pirates hung on a wooden post. She saluted them. "Bad luck for you mates. Hopefully, I won't meet the same fate... you were probably good pirates..."

She roped Peacefire on the post and dived into the water, thinking, 'I'm not paying anything just to dock my boat!'

She climbed onto the deck. Two soldiers spotted her. "Hey, what are you doin', pirate?" One guy said.

"Oh, I'm just looking for a crew, mate. Nothing more."

"According to our orders, we must arrest any pirates we meet, Miss...Miss... Ay, what's your name anyway?"

"I am the infamous Captain Avi Sparrow. Perhaps you've heard of me, mates?"

The other guy (and I'm putting in random names since I don't remember them all. I only remember Captain Jack, Jack the monkey, Anna Maria, Mr. C-forgot the rest of it, the guy with the parrot-, Elizabeth, Mr. Swan, Elizabeth, Will, Commodore, and Mr. Gibbs), John, said, "Ay, do you by any chance know of Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Aye, mate. That be my brother."

"Hmm, I told you she was familiar..." John and the other dude were arguing again while Avi was slipping by to the town.

"Captain, there's an unavoidable sharp rock ahead!" Anna Maria screamed, looking wearily at the sharp black rock ahead. "Hey, isn't that Newport to the left?"

"Aye, Anna Maria. Make sail there, scurvy dogs! We can take a stop by with Elizabeth and Will..."

"Aye, Captain!"

"Thank the flag they didn't notice my esca-ape... Uh-oh." Avi found herself right in front of the Commodore.

"Well, well. And how old would you be, miss?"

"I be seventeen, if you have to know, scurvy dog."

"Ah, pirate talk. And what be your name?"

"Captain Avi Sparrow, it be."

"What is your purpose here?"

"My purpose be none of ye business!" Avi spat.

Commodore raised his eyebrow. "Well, young lady, I'm afraid I will have to lock you up."

"You won't be able to, mate. Oh, would that be the Governor behind ye?"

"Governor?" He turned around. Avi stole her chance.

She pushed him into the mud and said, "One thing mate: Never. Trust. A. Pirate Queen!" She was about to run when she stopped and called, "By the way mate, it's not polite to interrogate a lady, let alone a pirate queen." With that she ran. "To think he would know all of the Sparrows' tricks."

"Anna-Maria, what is so interesting?" Captain Jack Sparrow saw Anna-Maria looking at something that seemed interesting.

"Captain, I swear that girl running from Commodore looks like you."

"Really, mate? Am I a girl?"

"No Captain, she's a sure pirate queen, no doubt."

John and the other dude stopped Avi and quickly chained her wrists. "We caught her!" 

"Aye, mates. You may have chained me, but that doesn't necessarily mean you caught me." She said ands ran off but they grabbed her again.

"Oh, boy."

She found herself in a cell next to a broken wall. Another pirate was in there with her, trying to caox the dog with the key to come over. "Mate, he'll never come, mate, so you can just forget it.

"What do you know, girlie?"

"Take it back mate, and there'll be no harm."

"I wont."

"Can you swashbuckle?"

"Of course I can!"

"Then get out your sword!"

..............................Yes, it's short and I'm evil. (not that much) Just R&R, no flamies! buh-bi!


End file.
